(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to connectors, and more particular to a C-type female connector and a light emitting diode (LED) lamp using the C-type female connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In an existing light emitting diode (LED) lamp, between the light source board and the driver board, and between the driver board and the lamp, the electrical connection is often achieved through wires and soldering. This kind of wired connection has a complicated process, low assembly efficiency, and inferior yield.